The 1st Annual Greenleaf Competition!
by Maplepelt
Summary: The four clans have a competition to see who is best. See how competitive the clans can get when they do anything to win. The story is in 4 cats views so try not to get confused. Please R&R.
1. Alliegances

**Alliances **

**HollyClan**

**Leader: **Hollypaw (_Dark black she-cat with green eyes. She is philosophical and ambitious)_

**Deputy: **Blacktooth (_White she-cat with black teeth and blue eyes. She is smart and mean.)_

**Medicine Cat: **Fuzzytail (_Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes with skinny tail. She is smart and nice)_

**Warriors:**

Owlclaw (_Tom with Brown with Tawny spots and blue eyes. He is kind and smart.)_

Songfrost (_White tom with amber eyes. He is dumb but nice.)_

Mintleaf _(Blue tom with green eyes. Mean and intelligent)_

Nightflower (_Black and white she-cat with amber eyes. Smart and understanding)_

**Apprentices:**

Softstep (_Ginger tom with black paws and tail tip. Stubborn and not quite smart. __Mentor: Fuzzytail__)_

Bluestorm _(Blue with ginger spots she-cat. Wise and short-tempered .__Mentor: Owlclaw__)_

**Queens:**

Lightmist (_Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Smart and nice and acts silly. __Mate: Owlclaw__)_

Foxclaw _(dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes and white paws. Smart, nice and. __Mate: Songfrost__)_

**Elders:**

Wolfspirit _(Black tom with brown spots and blue eyes. Wise and mean.)_

**SilverClan**

**Leader: **Silverfur _(Silver furred she-cat with amber eyes. Smart, goofy and nice)_

**Deputy: **Cloudbelly_(Black tom with white underbelly and green eyes. Smart, grumpy.)_

**Medicine Cat: **Flowernose _(Dappled golden tom with unusual blue eyes. Soft and wise.)_

**Warriors: **

Sunbird _(Yellow and brown furred tom. Smart and vain.)_

Goldenwhisker _(Brown and ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Smart and mean)_

Midnightflight_(gray tom with long legs and amber eyes. Smart and unconfident)_

Honeyfoot _(Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Dumb and mean.)_

**Apprentices: **

Moonspirit _(Unusually small white tom with blue eyes. Smart, nice and gentle. __Mentor: Flowernose)_

**Queens:**

Faithripple _(Golden yellow she-cat with black spots w/ green eyes. Dumb and vicious. __Mate__: __Flowernose__)_

**Elders: **

None

**SwirlClan**

**Leader: **Swirlbreeze _(White tom with blue belly and amber eyes. Smart and short-tempered)_

**Deputy: **Miststripe _(black cat with blue stripes and amber eyes she-cat. Smart and kind)_

**Medicine Cat: **Sparrowfeather _(Flame colored ginger she-cat w/ a blue eye and green eye.. Smart and nice)_

**Warriors:**

Stormwish _(smoky gray tom with green eyes. Ambitious, smart and seemingly nice)_

Sparklight _(Golden maple she-cat with green eyes. Smart, wise, and short-tempered.)_

Thorntail _(Golden Brown tom with amber eyes. Mean and smart.)_

**Apprentices:**

Heartfire _(Light ginger tom with amber eyes. Kind, smart, understanding. Mentor: Sparrowfeather)_

**Queens: **

Larkwing _(Ginger and blue she-cat with green eyes. Kind and smart. __Mate: Heartfire__)_

**Elders: **

None

**ShiningClan**

**Leader: **Shiningpool _(Yellow tabby tom with blue eyes and ginger paws. Kind and smart.)_

**Deputy: **Rivershine _(tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes.. Kind and smart.) _

**Medicine Cat: **Leafstreak _(Brown tom with green eyes. Smart, wise.)_

**Warriors: **

Shadoweyes _(Gray tom with green eyes and ginger paws. Mean and dumb.)_

Windrunner _(Blue tom with amber eyes. Ambitious, kind and smart)_

Skycloud _(White she-cat with blue eyes. Dumb and nice.)_

Bloodpelt _(Ginger she-cat with red eyes. Evil, mean and ambitious)_

**Apprentices:**

Thunderflash _(Golden she-cat with long neck fur and blue eyes. Kind and smart. Mentor: Leafstreak)_

**Queens:**

Bramblethorn _(Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Short-tempered and intelligent. __Mate: Windrunner__)_

Whispersky _(Foggy gray with dull blue eyes, she-cat. Kind and smart. __Mate: Shadoweyes__)_

**Elders:**

Smokeheart _(Ginger and Gray tom with amber eyes. Understanding and smart.)_

A/N: This does not work the same way as the warriors do. Leaders do not have star as there ending name and the same thing for apprentices and kits. The first part of the leaders name becomes the clan name. The rest is the same. Thank you Hollypaw for the names!


	2. The Gathering

A yowl broke across the island as the four leaders waited patiently for the cats to settle down. 

Hollypaw stepped up to speak. "HollyClan is doing well. We have two new apprentices, Softstep 

And Bluestorm but about a moon after the last gathering, ShiningClan attacked, then about 3 

moons later, SilverClan attacked! HollyClan have already recovered from the wounds and no cat 

was seriously harmed. Would you two care to explain?" Shiningpool stepped up. "ShiningClan is 

growing fast. Bramblethorn and Whispersky are soon to start kitting and we are going to have 

even more mouths to feed. We need more territory and everyone knows that HollyClan are to 

weak to defend it. We demand that you give us more territory!" Shiningpool backed away and let 

Silverfur step up to speak. "We have a new apprentice, Faithripple, and one of our warriors, 

Moonspirit, is also pregnant. Like Shiningpool pointed out about his clan, my clan is also vastly 

growing. We didn't know ShiningClan already attacked, so we are sorry. Swirlbreeze, we ask if 

SwirlClan will give us some of your territory." Swirlbreeze raised her hackles. "No! My clan is 

just as big as yours! We need more territory than you do! HollyClan has the biggest territory so 

SwirlClan demands more territory from Hollypaw!" Now Hollypaw stepped up again with 

hackles raised and her lips drawn back in a snarl. "Never! My clan is bigger than all of yours and 

if we are so lazy Shiningpool, then how did we beat you AND SilverClan. My clan is stronger, 

faster, smarter and is also vastly growing with two queens also about to kit! Lightmist and 

Foxclaw! My clan is better than yours and if you want to battle again than we will!" "Hollypaw, 

may I speak?" All the cats turn to stare at Nightflower who called out. " Yes, you may 

Nightflower." "Well, as you all know that fighting injures and kills cats. I feel that no one should 

have to suffer over a quarrel about territory so I suggest we have a competition to see which clan 

Is better. There could be 10 different events to compete In so everyone has a chance to compete 

for their clan. Who ever wins gets to take a bit of territory out of all the clans and gets 5 rabbits 

from the other clans." Nightflower flicked her tail at the leaders to indicate she was done. "Well 

Nightflower, that sounds like a wonderful idea. I agree to Nightflowers idea. What about the rest 

of the leaders?" "I agree." "I agree." "I agree." "Then lets see if StarClan approve" Hollypaw 

said. Every cat then looked up to see the stars shining brightly. "StarClan approve!" Swirlbreeze 

said. "Okay. Now we will let the medicine cats decide the events, the contestants' for the events, 

the territories that are the prize, and they will be the judges. Agreed?" Hollypaw looked at the 

other leaders. The other leaders agreed. "Then the gathering is over then and the medicine cats 

and their apprentices stay behind to discuss the competition and also when it will be held." The 

leaders gathered there clans together and started for their territory while Fuzzytail, Softstep, 

Flowernose, Moonspirit, Sparrowfeather, Heartfire, Leafstreak and Thunderflash stayed.

**A/N: Please review! I need events to put in the competition so please give me any ideas! Thanks!**


	3. Events sheet

**Thank you Seiferclaw for the events.**

Every one gathered at fourtrees at Sunrise one moon after the gathering. It was time for the competition the medicine cats walked up to the Great rock and posted the events and the competitors. "Okay, only one person at a time comes and looks at the events sheet. We only have a few events planned out so far so the competition is going to have to last for three days. If you didn't get to compete in an event you want, well to bad because we aren't changing a thing! We have the first six events up so enjoy!" Leafstreak said. Softstep of HollyClan stepped up first. He is how the event sheet looked.

**Events sheet**

**Wrestling- ****SwirlClan HollyClan ShiningClan SilverClan**

_**Sparklight Bluestorm Bloodpelt Midnightflight**_

**Racing- ****SwirlClan HollyClan ShiningClan SilverClan**

_**Miststripe Songfrost Thunderflash Cloudbelly**_

**Highest jump- ****SwirlClan HollyClan ShiningClan SilverClan**

_**Stormwish Softstep Windrunner Sunbird**_

**Farthest jump- ****SwirlClan HollyClan ShiningClan SilverClan**

_**Swirlbreeze Blacktooth Shadoweyes Honeyfoot**_

**Sharpest claws- ****SwirlClan HollyClan ShiningClan SilverClan**

_**Thorntail Owlclaw Skycloud Goldenwhisker **_

**Moss throw- ****SwirlClan HollyClan ShiningClan SilverClan**

_**Larkwing Hollypaw Rivershine Moonspirit**_

After everyone read their roles there was yowls of protest and angry hisses. "Why are queens and medicine cats allowed to compete?!" Someone shouted. Sparrowfeather spoke this time. "because we have also trained as warriors and we wish to compete for our clan! As for queens, we are short on warriors! Some of you might have to go twice so stop complaining!" Everyone shut up and stared at the medicine cats. "We will hold the first three events tomorrow so everyone go home and get some sleep." Fuzzytail said. So every one did.

**A/N: **_**Sorry, not much of a chapter but I just had to get that out there. I will send out the next chapter tomorrow. Please review. I need more events**__._


	4. wrestling

_(Midnightflight's POV)_

I got up from my moss nest and stretched in the morning sun. I was supposed to wrestle

with my clan today. I know I am not going to win but it won't hurt to practice. My leader

Silverfur walks out from her den in a hollow rock. She used to be my mentor, maybe she

will train with me. "Good morning Silverfur. I was wondering, since you used to be my

mentor, if you would train with for my wrestling match today." I looked down at my paws

hoping I wouldn't have to meet her gaze. Her amber eyes made me feel dizzy every time I

looked at them. "Well, I was hoping to patrol HollyClan borders today but I guess I can

make Cloudbelly do that. Cloudbelly!" She searched for the grumpy deputy and spotted

him coming out of his den. "What?" he asked with a trace anger in his voice. "I need you

to patrol HollyClan borders with Sunbird in Honeyfoot." "Okay!" He said cheering up at

the thought that Honeyfoot would be coming with him. Me and everyone else in the forest

knew he had a soft spot for her. Silverfur flicked her tail which was a motion for me to

follow her. We padded to the training hollow which was a clearing surrounded by

bracken. "Um… maybe we should wrestle with sheathed paws. You can go first." I barely

finished my sentence when Silverfur bowled me over on my side and pinned me down.

"Pay more attention Midnightflight." She said with a smile. " She let go of me and then I

jumped on her shoulders and pushed her to the ground. "Keep you eye on the target

SilverPAW!" I said. Saying a warriors apprentice name was a friendly insult, but saying a

leaders apprentice names was a challenge. I looked into Silverfur's eyes for a moment and

saw determination in her eyes and she threw me off. We wrestled until sunhigh. It was

time for the competition. Me and Silverfur walked back to camp and gathered everyone

and went off to fourtrees. When we got there we saw that every clan was separated into

there own corners of the clearing. I walked up to the rest of the contestants I would be

wrestling and chatted with them for a few minutes. Flowernose stepped into the middle of

the clearing and called for silence. I listened intently to what she was saying. It was me

against Sparklight first, then Bluestorm and Bloodpelt. The winners will go against each

other. We were to wrestle with sheathed paws. (**A/N: for those of you who don't know, **

**sheathed means claws in.) **me and Sparklight stepped up. I know I have a tough

opponent but I will do my best even if I lose. Both our clans were cheering for us. My

heart raced. "Fight!" Leafstreak shouted. I jumped onto Sparklight's shoulder but she

threw me off. She butted my left flank with her head but I retaliated by tripping her. She

lay winded for a moment but got back up. I ran full speed into her and knocked her down

and them pinned her. She struggled for a moment but then gave up. "And the winner is

Midnightflight!" Fuzzytail called out. My clan cheered loudly and Sparklight's cheered

for her for doing so well. I rested and watched as Bluestorm and Bloodpelt wrestled and

then Bluestorm pinned Bloodpelt down. Bluestorm won. Bluestorm was one of the best

fighters in the forest so I knew I trouble coming. I am still tired from my fight with

Sparklight but I got up and stood in front of Bluestorm. I know I can't win this one but I

will not give up. "Fight!" Flowernose called out. Bluestorm ran into me and I flew across

the clearing I slid underneath Bluestorm and batted at her belly with by paws. She

shrieked and jump away. I reared up on my front paws and kicked out my back legs at her

and sent her flying and out of breath. I sprinted over to her and pinned her down for a

moment. She bit my paw and I let go. I clamped down softly on her back leg and she did

the same. We rolled over and over until I was on top of her and I pinned her down and

this time she surrendered. I won. My clan cheered and ran over too me and started purring

and licking my in praise. I won! I can't believe I won. I looked over to Bluestorm and saw

that her clan mates were cheering for her to. Our gaze met and locked. A look of respect

spread across her face and she nodded her approval. I raised my tail high and all the clans

padded back to camp. We are in the lead so far. Silverfur jumped up to the high dirt pile.

"I would like to congratulate Midnightflight on her victory! Our clan would like you to

have this rabbit to show our appreciation!" I gasped. A rabbit! SilverClan hardly ever

catches rabbits and when we do we give them to the queens. I padded up to the rabbit and

grabbed it by its neck. I walked over to Silverfur and dropped it at her feet. "Silverfur,

would you give me the honor of sharing this with you?" I always had a spot in my heart

for her and I figured this would be a great way to show it. She looked at me and this time

I looked back. I saw happiness and understanding in those eyes and she nodded. We

walked into her den and we ate our share of the rabbit. Then we both drifted to sleep.

**I hope you liked it! Please review! Next chapter is out tomorrow! Yay for having nothing to do in the summer!**


End file.
